FromFirstToLast
by EmOgIrLaUrA
Summary: Lalala! Uno a veces no se reconoce y reflexiona desde el punto en que empezó a tener conciencia hasta un punto en el que se esta.../ concurso banana-googles :


**From first to last**

_I __want you to take over control__  
__Take over control__  
__Take take take take over control__  
__Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control__  
__Plug it in and turn me on_

- Como lo he dicho… no es facil ser professional.- decía Terumi mientras se terminaba de abotonar un lindo vestido de maid.

- Zeee… nadie te lo cuestiona. – dijo un aburridísimo Kazemaru mientras cepillaba el larguísimo cabello de terumi. Pensó que sería divertido cambiar de recepcionista a ayudante de su rubio amigo pero no imaginaba que fuera tan egocentricooo!

El show de esta noche sería parecido a la fiesta de Fudou. Pero no sería en una casa, sería en el fino y delicioso establecimiento de Kagueyama- san. Kazemaru salió de la habitación por un momento y Terumi se quedo solo; observándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Era extraño vestir ropa de mujer pero lo era aun mas verse bien. Termino la canción y salió a dar su show mientras el pobre Kazemaru volvía a recoger el regadero de ropa y maquillaje que su narcisista amigo había dejado.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Si, ya era fácil bailar al rededor de un tubo, irse quitando poco a poco la ropa, poner caritas lindas y al final escoger con quien pasar la noche… pero en que momento dejo de ser quien era para convertirse en una persona sin sentimientos o incluso sin ganas de conseguir las cosas por la buena? Pero cuando… cuando dejo de ser sano?, se preguntó Terumi antes de caer dormido, en una casa desconocida como casi siempre.

**Es muy útil ser guapo y de complexión pequeña, tierno y cautivador. Ese era un Aphrodi en sus años de estudiante de la primaria. Siendo hijo de una madre soltera que tenía que trabajar para mantener a los dos, Terumi solía aburrirse mucho durante las tardes porque en si sus días no eran aburridos. Todas las niñas de la primaria eran sus admiradoras, incluso las grandes y eso ya era ganancia para un niño de nueve años. Pero volviendo al tema tanta era su popularidad que constantemente era invitado a clubes deportivos pero el que más le llamó la atención fue el equipo de soccer. Ya no se sentía solo durante las tardes y su mama estaba muy contenta porque por iniciativa propia su hijito había empezado un deporte.**

**Si, ese era Aphrodi. Con su gran talento en el soccer consiguió llegar muy lejos pero la gente no esta acostumbrada a ver a sus estrellitas crecer. Recuerdan a Shirley Temple? Bueno, le sucedió lo mismo a Terumi. Al mudarse a otra ciudad con su madre creyó que lo recibirían de la misma manera en la que una ves lo trataron en su antigua primaria. Pero…**

Se levantó y checo la hora en su Black Berry: era medio día. Hahaha es bueno tener un BB ya que puedes subir automáticamente a internet tus videos, fotos y demás! Pero bueno, volviendo al tema se giro para ver por última vez a su prospecto de la noche pasada, suspiró y vistiéndose salió por la puerta de aquel lujoso departamento no sin antes tomar un extra de su paga muajaja!

- Como te fue la noche pasada?- pregunto Kazemaru al tiempo que recibía a Terumi en su casa. Una vez que lo invitó a pasar a la cocina Terumi empezó a hablar.

- Bien… oye Kazemaru… tu cuando te volviste…- iba a decir malo, pero no es la expresión correcta ya que todos somos malos y buenos a la vez así que opto por decir- indecente?

- ¿?- Kazemaru se incomodó un poco con la pregunta pues la respuesta era obia! Desde que se empezó a frecuentar con Goenji no era el mismo pero no lo quería decir así que en mitad broma mitad realidad dijo- Desde que te conoci!

- ¬¬, es en serio! Es que me inquieta haber soñado con mi infancia. Es decir no todos los días sueñas con ello! Por eso me surgió esa inquietud, a veces ya no me conozco pero otras veces me gusta hacer lo que hago ya que no le tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien!

- Lo que buscas es libertad idiota. Pero esa libertad tuya es libertinaje por eso a veces te sientes incómodo con tus propias acciones! Pero sabes? Me da curiosidad el saber cómo empezaste con tu vida loca!

- No prefieres que te cuente como me fue la noche anterior?- dijo Terumi acercándose pretensiosamente a Kazemaru.

- ¬¬ eeeeeeeh… no.

- Ok ok.- Dijo Terumi bajando de Kazemaru y volviendo a su silla como si nada hubiera pasado.- **En la secundaria no me iba bien socialmente. Al tener aspecto andrógino me molestaban diciéndome que era un afeminado o una niña. Me sentía socialmente perdido… no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo así que empecé a buscar como embonar de nuevo entre los populares. Traté con muchas cosas como natación o atletismo, pero en todas esas versiones seguía pareciendo mujer. Con trece años cumplidos empecé a jugar soccer de nuevo y eso me trajo la gloria de los viejos tiempos. Volvía a ser atractivo para las niñas y a ser solicitado por los niños. La pasaba bastante bien hasta que un día acabó el año y empezaron las vacaciones de verano. Me deje crecer el cabello y al ser adolecente mi voz se hizo áspera, pero no de una forma masculina. No tomando en cuenta estos hechos volví a mi segundo año de secundaria, me inscribí de nuevo a soccer sin tomar en cuenta el cambio de director. Llegué con mucho ánimo a mi grupo y saludé. Nadie me reconoció! Es más creyeron que era una niña muy linda…**

**-** Terumi eres un presumido.

- No es no te seguiré contando.- Rieron y siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que llegó la hora de volver al trabajo. Era sábado por la noche y era noche de desenfreno e iba a estar presente todo el staff! Ver a todos reunidos le hacía recordar sus inicios… - Pensó Terumi a la vez que empezaba la ronda de shots

Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
everybody

**Su director de football era un tal Kagueyama, que tipo más vicioso! Siendo Terumi un niño ingenuo e inocente creía en todo lo que su ídolo le decía, aceptaba y tomaba sin rechistar un poco. Lo que no sabía era que le daban una especie de droga. Todos nos podemos superar pero a veces tenemos recaídas. En sus inicios cuando empezó a trabajar para Kagueyama-san se puso tan ebrio que fuera del plan se subió a la barra con un chico y una chica dejando que le desvistieran. Sí, fue una buena noche para el promiscuo novato, el único inconveniente fue que no encontraba su camisa así que opto por quitársela a otro pobre idiota de esa misma fiesta. Y así empezó… asombrando a su jefe con su impresionante talento para seducir, su astucia para engañar y su capacidad para satisfacer a cualquier cliente de cualquier sexo o edad.**

Siendo ya las tres de la mañana, despidiéndose y cerrando el local Terumi caminó hacia su casa. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que empezó a vivir solo. Ahora su tiempo lo pasaba renovando la página del imperio de Kagueyama y mirándose al espejo. Había días en los que le gustaba lo que veía… pero había otros en los que se odiaba físicamente.

- Me habría gustado parecerme un poco a Kazemaru…- dijo esto a Fudou que jugaba a hacer rodar un lápiz sobre el mostrador en el que estaba sentado Aphrodi. Eso sinceramente le había parecido muy extraño a Fudou, incluso para el que era aun mas insensible que Terumi.

- Porque? Son igual de pirujas y atractivas…

- Porque el es más delgado. Con el tiempo fue creciendo, creo que es más alto que yo. Además tiene facciones y huesos más finos que yo.

- Iu… no puedo aguantar tantas mariconerias. Deja de hablar asi…

- Insensible…- se bajo del mostrador y se fue hacia la entrada. Se quedo observando a su peliazul amigo… si las facciones perfectas… por eso el tiene a alguien que lo quiera! Pero una vez alguien le dijo: "no todo es apariencia… también esta la parte psicológica y espiritual… imbécil me estas escuchando?" hahaha ese tonto de Otomura. Quien creería que ese chico tendría más valores y moral que el mismísimo kazemaru en sus buenos tiempos?

Pero da igual, asi pasaría otra semana,; pensaría en lo que pudo haber sido, en lo que es y en lo que le gustaría ser. Ganaría una cuantiosa cantidad de yenes para mantener a su pequeña familia disfuncional conformada por el y su tortuga para volver a terminar otra semana en su circulo vicioso que llamaba vida. No soy mejor persona que el pero he de decir que si buscamos un ejemplo de vida galante el gana por mucho y por lo peor.

* * *

hahaha hace mucho que no escribia asi que quedo un poco flojo pero bueeee... es para un concurso que quiza no gane pero igual disfrute XD

NOtazzz!

1. Lo hize inspirandome en una fiesta por eso apenas entrego en lunes.

2. Las canciones (por si no saben cuales son) son: Take over control de Afrojack ft. Eva Simons, Like g6 de Far East Movement, Shot shot shot de LMFAO ft Lil Jon o algo asi

3. Por si no saben piruja es zorra.

4. .com/albums/qq126/emogirlaura/?action=view¤t= el link de mi dibujo :) y es de como visualizo al aphrodi del futuroo!

5. Grax por su atención


End file.
